powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Gokaiger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Gokaiger arsenal. Mobirates Transformation Cellphone Mobirates (変身携帯モバイレーツ, Henshin Keitai Mobairētsu): The Mobirates are the Gokaigers' transformation device. The Gokaigers can transform by inserting a Ranger Key with the activation call of "Gokai Change" (豪快チェンジ, Gōkai Chenji). It also works as a normal cellphone between the Gokaigers and is used to call upon the Gokai Galleon. GokaiCellular Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular (変身携帯ゴーカイセルラー, Henshin Keitai Gōkai Serurā): The Gokai Cellular is Gokai Silver's transformation device. It works by opening the front screen, placing in a Ranger Key into the empty compartment to scan it by pressing on the button on the top and assume Ranger form. During the regular transformation sequence, the letters X '''and '''V (the Roman numerals for 15) and the Gokai Silver anchor icon form Gokai Silver's suit - the GokaiSilver icon forms the chest logo, the X forms the colored coat, the V forms the helmet and its logo. Weapons GokaiSabre Gokai Sabre (ゴーカイサーベル, Gōkai Sāberu): The Gokai Sabre is the Gokaigers' primary sword sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate a Final Wave attack after a Ranger Key is set into the hilt. Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow will typically trade their Gokai Guns with the other Gokaigers for dual Gokai Sabres. GokaiGun Gokai Gun (ゴーカイガン, Gōkai Gan): The Gokai Gun is the Gokaigers' primary firearm sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate the Gokai Blast (ゴーカイブラスト, Gōkai Burasuto) Final Wave attack. Gokai Green and Gokai Pink will typically trade their Gokai Sabres with the other Gokaigers for dual Gokai Guns. GokaiSpear Gokai Spear (ゴーカイスピア, Gōkai Supia): The Gokai Spear is Gokai Silver's primary weapon, able to change from its trident-like Spear Mode (スピアモード, Supia Mōdo) to either Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo) or Anchor Mode (アンカーモード, Ankā Mōdo). It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate the Gokai Shooting Star (ゴーカイシューティングスター, Gōkai Shūtingu Sutā) attack when in Spear Mode. When in Gun Mode, it uses the the Ranger Keys to perform the Gokai Super Nova attack. When Gai is in Gold Mode, the Spear transforms into its Anchor Mode, where he attacks with the power of every single sixth ranger before him. Super Sentai Bazooka Super Sentai Bazooka (スーパー戦隊バズーカ, Sūpā Sentai Bazūka): The Super Sentai Bazooka is a cannon used by the Gokaigers and Goseigers that was created by the first 33 Super Sentai teams' power and spirit. It appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. GokaiGalleon Buster Legend Sentai Weapons and Attacks :When changing into past Sentai teams, the Gokaigers also gain access to their weapons. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **Goranger Hurricane **Midomerang (MidoRanger) **Earring Bombs (MomoRanger) *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **J.A.K.Q. Hurricane **Dengeki Kick **Big Baton (Big One) **Big Bomber *Denshi Sentai Denziman **Denzi Punch *Dai Sentai Goggle V **Ribbon Sparks *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **Super Dynamite *Choushinsei Flashman **Prism Kaiser (Green Flash) **Prism Boots (Pink Flash) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **Combination Attack *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **V Sword (FiveRed) *Choujin Sentai Jetman **Bird Blaster **Wing Gauntlet *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Ryugekiken (TyrannoRanger) **Mothbreaker (MammothRanger) **Triceralance (TriceraRanger) **Saber Daggers (TigerRanger) **Ptera Arrow (PteraRanger) **Zyusouken (DragonRanger) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Qi-Power Bomber * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger **King Stick *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **Fender Sword (Red Racer) *Denji Sentai Megaranger **Mega Sling (MegaYellow) **Silver Blazer (MegaSilver) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **Go Blaster *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **Double Vectors **DV Defender (TimeFire) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Shark Cutters (GaoBlue) **Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken **Gao Hustler Rod (GaoSilver) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **Keitaininto Hayatemaru (Hurricanegers) **Dry Gun (HurricaneRed) **Ikazuchimaru (Gouraigers) *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Ptera Daggers (AbareYellow) **Dino Thruster (AbareBlack) **Wing Pentact (AbareKiller) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **D-Magnum 01 & 02/Hybrid Magnum (DekaRed) **D-Sniper (DekaBlue) **D-Blaster (DekaGreen) **D-Rod (DekaBlue & DekaGreen) **D-Shot (DekaYellow & DekaPink) **D-Stick (DekaYellow & DekaPink) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **MagiPhone **MagiStick - Sword, Axe, Bowgun **MagiLamp Buster (MagiShine) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **Bouken Javelin (BoukenRed) **Bucket Scoopers (BoukenYellow) **Scope Shot **Dual Crusher **Sagasniper (BoukenSilver) *Juken Sentai Gekiranger **Geki Waza -'' Ho Ho Dan (GekiRed) ** GekiTonfa Long Baton (GekiYellow) **Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade (GekiChopper) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **Road Saber (Go-On Red) **Garage Launcher (Go-On Blue) **Racing Bullet (Go-On Yellow) **Bridge Axe (Go-On Green) **Cowl Laser (Go-On Black) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar **Rocket Dagger (Go-On Wings) **Wing Booster (Go-On Wings) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto (ShinkenRed) **Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru (ShinkenGold) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **Tensouder **Leon Laser (GoseiKnight) Mecha GokaiOh '''Pirate Gattai GokaiOh' (海賊合体ゴーカイオー, Kaizoku Gattai Gōkaiō) is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. An agile machine, it is armed with the twin Gokai Ken (ゴーカイケン, Gōkai Ken) swords and the built-in Gokai Hō (ゴーカイホー, Gōkai Hō) chest cannon. It also has the one-off Gokai Bat weapon, a gigantic baseball bat used against the Sneak Brothers; more specifically, the Elder Brother. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Star Burst (ゴーカイスターバースト, Gōkai Sutā Bāsuto), where the wheel on GokaiOh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing several cannon balls which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō. When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Carranger Keys, Gokaioh can preform the Gokai Violent Dash Slash (ゴーカイ激走斬り, Gokai Gekisou Giri) attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Magiranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes MagiGokaiOh (マジゴーカイオー, Magi Gōkaiō) with parts of the Magi Dragon emerging from the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, MagiGokaiOh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Magi Bind (ゴーカイマジバインド, Gōkai Maji Baindo) during which MagiDragon is launched from GokaiOh and crushes the target with magical power. *When the Gokaigers use the Dekaranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes DekaGokaiOh (デカゴーカイオー, Deka Gōkaiō) with parts of the Patrol Striker emerging from its limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, DekaGokaiOh can use the parts of the Patrol Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Patrol Striker separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the Gokai Full Burst ''(ゴーカイフルブラスト, ''Gōkai Furu Burasuto) during which DekaGokaiOh fires all of Patstriker's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. *When the Gokaigers use the Gaoranger Keys, they summon GaoLion which combines with GokaiOh to become GaoGokaiOh (ガオゴーカイオー, Gao Gōkaiō). GaoGokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Animal Heart (ゴーカイアニマルハート, Gōkai Animaru Hāto), releasing a powerful energy beam from GaoLion and two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken swords. *When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Shinkenger Keys, they summon GaoLion who undergoes a transformation before combining with GokaiOh to become ShinkenGokaiOh (シンケンゴーカイオー, Shinken Gōkaiō), a formation similar to Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, as well as GaoKing. ShinkenGokaiOh has access to the Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Heaven Modikara, enabling it to control the elements. ShinkenGokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Samurai Slash (ゴーカイ侍斬り, Gōkai Samurai Giri), summoning a mecha-scale Rekka Daizantou engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000 °C (1,830 °F) which then slashes through the target. *When the Gokaigers use the Goranger Keys, they summon Variblune to have a transformation of GorenGokaiOh (ゴレンゴーカイオー, GorenGōkaiō). In this state, GorenGokaiOh can fly by using the propellers on the Variblune. GorenGokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia (ゴーカイハリケーン・カシオペア, Gōkai Harikēn Kashiopea), enlarging the Gokai Ken to execute a slash. GorenGokaiOh first appears in ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle''. *When the Gokaigers use the Hurricanger Keys, GokaiOh becomes HurricaneGokaiOh with parts of the FuuraiMaru emerging from the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. *When the Gokaigers use the Go-onger Keys, they summon Machine Machalon which combines with GokaiOh to become Go-onGokaiOh. Image:KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Gokai Hō Image:KSG-MagiGokaiOh.jpg|MagiGokaiOh Image:KSG-DekaGokaiOh.jpg|DekaGokaiOh Image:KSG-GaoGokaiOh.jpg|GaoGokaiOh Image:KSG-ShinkenGokaiOh.jpg|ShinkenGokaiOh Image:KSG-GorenGokaiOh.jpg|GorenGokaiOh GokaiGalleon The Gokai Galleon (ゴーカイガレオン, Gōkai Gareon) is a three-masted galleon-like spacecraft, originally possessed by AkaRed with his Red Pirate shipmates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, Basco betrayed the two, with AkaRed saving Marvelous and disappearing. When Marvelous recruits four people to complete the Gokaigers, they use the ship as their base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the Galleon Cannons (ガレオンキャノン, Gareon Kyanon) and several beam cannons on its wings. It holds the four other Gokai Machines in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha, the third being Gokai Marine, fourth is Gokai Racer and Gokai Jet being the fifth. As part of GokaiOh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso. GokaiJet The GokaiJet is GokaiBlue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm & hat of GokaiOh. It is armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. GokaiTrailer The GokaiTrailer is GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of GokaiOh. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. GokaiRacer The GokaiRacer is GokaiGreen's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. GokaiMarine The GokaiMarine is GoukaiPink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Legend Sentai Mecha In addition to the Gokai Machines, the Gokaigers gain access to various other Super Sentai's powers to power up GokaiOh. *'MagiDragon': The MagiDragon is the first combination mecha from Magiranger, formed from the Majinn forms of the eldest four of the Ozu siblings. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of silver. It combines with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers, during their chase against Kai Ozu. *'Patstriker': The DekaMachine Patrol Striker aka Patstriker '''is DekaRed's personal mecha from Dekaranger. It has a different design in Dekaranger. It combines with GokaiOh to form '''DekaGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger taught Captain Marvelous the true meaning of being a Super Sentai Warrior. *'GekiBeasts': When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow Gokaioh to perform a finishing attack called the Gokai Great Geki-Geki Fist (ゴーカイ大ゲキゲキ拳, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Ken). The Gokaigers gain access to the GekiBeasts after Don and Ahim were taught Juken basics by Jan Kandou. *'GaoLion': GaoRed's totem Power Animal, GaoLion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the Orgs were defeated before the Gokai Galleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. It can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to GaoLion after Marvelous, Joe, and Luka saved a crowd of citizens from Action Commander Bowser and Gormin, making them worthy in GaoLion's eyes to wield it's power. *'Variblune': The Variblune is the base of operations for the Gorangers. It combines with GokaiOh to form GorenGokaiOh. *[[Arsenal (Goseiger)#Mecha|'Gosei Headders']]: When the Gokaigers use the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the Gokai All Headders Great Charge (ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃, Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki). *'FuuraiMaru': The FuuraiMaru is the combination of the Fuurai Head and Fuurai Knuckle Karakuri Balls from Hurricaneger. Unlike its original form, FuraiMaru is green instead of navy blue. It will combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh. *'Engine Machalon' GouJyuJin GouJyujin is the main mecha of Gai Ikari/GokaiSilver, that is created from the powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers and Abarangers. The cockpit of the mecha is the standard Gokaiger base, but altered to acomidate GokaiSilver's anchor motif, as well as two steering wheels, each functioning to its corresponding arm. It have three modes that is accessed by inserting the Ranger Keys in a slot between the steering wheels; DragonRanger transforms it into GouJyu Rex, AbareKiller transforms it into GouJyuJin and TimeFire transforms it into GouJyu Drill. The arms of GouJyuJin can swap with GokaiOh's arms (GokaiJet, GokaiRacer) In GouJyu Rex mode it is able to fire lasers from its mouth called GouJyu Lasers. When in GouJyujin mode it can open up the drill on it's right arm to reveal a trident that can deliver a powerfull strike and be turned into a shield by spinning the two halves of the drill. It's final attack is called GouJyu Triple Drill Dream. It is performed by inserting the TimeFire, DragonRanger and AbareKiller Ranger Keys into the three slots. The drill in the cockpit begins to spin and the three forms of the GouJyuJin appears, each attacking the opponent with it's drill. It is summoned from the future, in GouJyu Drill mode, by inserting the TimeFire Ranger Key into the GokaiCellular and then pressing the TimeFire symbol three times and then the GoseiKnight symbol. KSG-GouJyuDrill.jpg|GoJyuDrill KSG-GouJyuRex.jpg|GoJyuRex KSG-Gojyujin.jpg|GoJyuJin Miscellany Gold Mode After Gai somehow fused the keys of Go-On Silver and Go-On Gold Don would later suggest that he did the same with all 15 ranger keys using his imagination. After Gai pleaded for it all 15 rangers banded together to form the golden Anchor Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with all the sixth rangers faces on it. Gai normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his GokaiCellular and then scanning them, but the Anchor Key is instead inserted in a slot in the buttom of the GokaiCellular. When activated it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and armor running down the sides of his legs. His helmet is pushed down and the Gokai Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Final Wave, called Gokai Legend Dream. By inserting the GokaiSilver Key and swinging the Gokai Spear, he summons the spirit of every sixth ranger there is. First MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver and GoseiKnight use their weapons to fire at the enemy. Next will DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak and ShinkenGold slash the enemy and to finish it off, Gai himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the GokaiSpear. When first used, the attack seemed to tire him out. Golden Mode.jpg Golden Final Wave 1.jpg Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg Ranger Keys The Ranger Keys (レンジャーキー, Renjā Kī?) are mysterious special items which appeared after the 34 past Sentai teams sacrificed their powers. There were dispersed all over the universe. The Red Pirate Trio, AkaRed, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, knowing that with them they would find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, collected them and put them in a chest in the Gokai Galleon. Basco betrayed the two, wanting the Keys and the Treasure for himself, conspiring with Zangyack to attack the ship. AkaRed gave the Ranger Key chest to Marvelous before departing. However, it was revealed that they didn't find them all, as Basco found the keys of the Sixth Rangers afterwards. These keys were later taken by the Gokaigers, but Basco revealed that he had keys of Extra Rangers and Bangai Heroes as well. Kai Ozu revealed that to obtain the Greatest Treasure, the full power of the keys of all 34 Sentai teams must be unlocked. Normally stored in their chest or in a Gokai Buckle, the Ranger Keys fold to form a key which can allow the user to become a Gokaiger or access the powers of one of the previous 34 Sentai groups by using it on the Mobirates. By using it on the weapons it can activate a Final Wave (ファイナルウェイブ, Fainaru Weibu?) attack. Basco can summon manifestations of Sixth Rangers by putting the keys in his magic trumpet and playing it. Though the Ranger Keys are kept in the chest on the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers can use them on Earth thanks to a link in their bucklers set-up by Navi, in which the desired key will appear. Aside from the five Gokaiger keys, the other Ranger Keys are not specific to any of the five Gokaigers. While the Gokaigers can primarily transform into a previous Super Sentai hero of their color, the Gokaigers can use a Ranger Key of any color. In the events of the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, each of the Gokaigers transforms into a different previous red hero. When their representative color was not on on the previous team, the Gokaiger can transform into the closest analog. For example, if the Gokaigers were to transform into the Gaorangers, GokaiGreen would transform into GaoBlack and GokaiPink would transform into GaoWhite. If the gender of the original hero is different, the Gokaiger's transformed suit will match the style used by their gender. For example, when GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow transform into MagiBlue and MagiYellow in episode 1, the MagiBlue suit is in the male Magiranger style and the MagiYellow suit in the female style. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' Ranger Keys '(海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャーレンジャーキー, ''Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Renjā Kī): These keys are the main Ranger Keys used by the Gokaigers. They can also be used in GokaiOh to execute the ''Gokai Star Burst ''finisher. **GokaiRed Key''' (ゴーカイレッドキー, GōkaiReddo Kī?): Captain Marvelous's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiRed. **'GokaiBlue Key' (ゴーカイブルーキー, GōkaiBurū Kī?): Joe Gibken's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiBlue. **'GokaiYellow Key' (ゴーカイイエローキー, GōkaiIerō Kī?): Luka Millfy's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into GokaiYellow. **'GokaiGreen Key' (ゴーカイグリーンキー, GōkaiGurīn Kī?): Don Dogoier's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiGreen. **'GokaiPink Key' (ゴーカイピンクキー, GōkaiPinku Kī?): Ahim de Famille's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into GokaiPink. *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' Ranger Keys '(秘密戦隊ゴレンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gorangers or summon the Variblune. **AkaRanger Key (アカレンジャーキー, AkaRenjā Kī?) **AoRanger Key (アオレンジャーキー, AoRenjā Kī?) **KiRanger Key (キレンジャーキー, KiRenjā Kī?) **MomoRanger Key (モモレンジャーキー, MomoRenjā Kī?) **MidoRanger Key (ミドレンジャーキー, MidoRenjā Kī?) *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Ranger Keys (ジャッカー電撃隊レンジャーキー, Jakkā Dengekitai Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the J.A.K.Q. team. **Spade Ace Key (スペードエースキー, Supēdo Ēsu Kī?) **Dia Jack Key (ダイヤジャックキー, Daiya Jakku Kī?) **Heart Queen Key (ハートクインキー, Hāto Kuin Kī?) **Clover King Key (クローバーキングキー, Kurōbā Kingu Kī?) **Big One Key (ビッグワンキー, Biggu Wan Kī?) *Battle Fever J Ranger Keys (バトルフィーバーJレンジャーキー, Batoru Fībā Jei Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Battle Fever team. '''Note: The Gokaigers first use the Fiveman Keys in The Flying Ghost Ship. **Battle Japan Key (バトルジャパンキー, Batoru Japan Kī?) **Battle Cossack Key (バトルコサックキー, Batoru Kosakku Kī?) **Battle France Key (バトルフランスキー, Batoru Furansu Kī?) **Battle Kenya Key (バトルケニアキー, Batoru Kenia Kī?) **Miss America Key (ミスアメリカキー, Misu Amerika Kī?) *''Denshi Sentai Denziman Ranger Keys '(電子戦隊デンジマンレンジャーキー, Denshi Sentai Denjiman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Denzimen. **DenziRed Key (デンジレッドキー, DenjiReddo Kī?) **DenziBlue Key (デンジブルーキー, DenjiBurū Kī?) **DenjiYellow Key (デンジイエローキー, DenjiIerō Kī?) **DenjiGreen Key (デンジグリーンキー, DenjiGurīn Kī?) **DenjiPink Key (デンジピンクキー,'' DenjiPinku' 'Kī''?) *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Ranger Keys (太陽戦隊サンバルカンレンジャーキー, ''Taiyō Sentai San Barukan Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Sun Vulcans. **VulEagle Key (バルイーグルキー, BuruĪguru Ki?) **VulShark Key (バルシャークキー, BuruShāku Ki?) **VulPanther Key (バルパンサーキー, BuruPansa Ki?) *Dai Sentai Goggle V ''Ranger Keys '(大戦隊ゴーグルファイブレンジャーキー, Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goggle V group. **GoggleRed Key (ゴーグルレッドキー, GōguruReddo Ki?) **GoggleBlack Key (ゴーグルブラックキー, Gōguru'Burakku Kī?) **GoggleBlue Key (ゴーグルブルーキー, Gōguru'Burū Kī'?)' **GoggleYellow Key (ゴーグルイエローキー, Gōguru'Ierō' Kī?)' **GogglePink Key (ゴーグルピンクキー,'' GōguruPinku Kī''?) *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' Ranger Keys (科学戦隊ダイナマンレンジャーキー, Kagaku Sentai Dainaman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dynamen. **DynaRed Key (ダイナレッドキー, DainaReddo Kī) **DynaBlack Key (ダイナブラックキー, DainaBurakku 'Kī) **DynaBlue Key (ダイナブルーキー, DainaBurū Kī) **DynaYellow Key (ダイナイエローキー, DainaIerō Kī) **DynaPink Key (ダイナピンクキー, DainaPinku Kī) *''Choudenshi Bioman'' Ranger Keys (超電子バイオマンレンジャーキー, Chōdenshi Baioman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Biomen. **Green Two Key (グリーンツーキー, Gurīn Tsū' Kī) *'''Chōshinsei Flashman ''Ranger Keys' ''(超新星フラッシュマンレンジャーキー, Chōshinsei Furasshuman''' 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Flashmen.'' **Green Flash Key (グリーンフラッシュキー, Gurīn Furasshu 'Ki) **Pink Flash Key (ピンクフラッシュキー, Pinku Furasshu 'Kī) *Hikari Sentai Maskman Ranger Keys (光戦隊マスクマンレンジャーキー, ''Hikari Sentai Masukuman 'Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Maskmen''.'' **Yellow Mask Key (イエローマスクキー, Ierō Masuku 'Kī) *[[Choujuu Sentai Liveman|Choujuu Sentai Liveman ']]'Ranger Keys''' (超獣戦隊ライブマンレンジャーキー, Chōjū Sentai Raibuman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Livemen'.' **Green Sai Key (グリーンサイキー, Gurīn Sai 'Kī) *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' Ranger Keys (高速戦隊ターボレンジャーレンジャーキー, Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Turborangers. **Red Turbo Key (レッドターボキー, Reddo Tābo Ki) **Black Turbo Key (ブラックターボキー'', Burakku Tābo Ki'') **Blue Turbo Key (ブルーターボキー, Burū Tābo Ki) **Yellow Turbo Key (イエローターボキー, Ierō Tābo Ki) **Pink Turbo Key (ピンクターボキー, Pinku Tābo Ki) *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Ranger Keys' (地球戦隊ファイブマンレンジャーキー, Chikyū Sentai Faibuman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Fivemen. Note: The Gokaigers first use the Fiveman Keys in 199 Hero Great Battle. **FiveRed Key (ファイブレッドキー, FaibuReddo 'Kī) **FiveBlue Key (ファイブブルーキー, FaibuBurū' Kī) **FiveBlack Key (ファイブブラックキー, FaibuBurakku 'Kī) **FivePink Key (ファイブピンクキー, FaibuPinku Kī) **FiveYellow Key (ファイブイエローキー, FaibuIerō Kī) *'[[Choujin Sentai Jetman|''Chōjin Sentai Jetman ]]Ranger Keys (鳥人戦隊ジェットマンレンジャーキー, Chōjin Sentai Jettoman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Jetmen. **Red Hawk Key (レッドホークキー, Reddo Hōku Ki) **Black Condor Key (ブラックコンドルキー, Burakku Kondoru Kī?) **Yellow Owl Key (イエローオウルキー'', Ierō Ōru Ki'') **White Swan Key (ホワイトスワンキー, Howaito Suwan Kī?) **Blue Swallow Key (ブルースワローキー'', Burū Suwarō Ki'') *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Ranger Keys''' (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャーレンジャーキー, Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Zyurangers. **TyrannoRanger Key (ティラノレンジャーキー, TiranoRenjā Kī) **MammothRanger Key (マンモスレンジャーキー, ManmosuRenjā Kī) **TriceraRanger Key (トリケラレンジャーキー, TorikeraRenjā Kī) **TigerRanger Key (タイガーレンジャーキー, TaigāRenjā Kī) **PteraRanger Key (プテラレンジャーキー, PuteraRenjā Kī) *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Ranger Keys (五星戦隊ダイレンジャーレンジャーキー, Gosei Sentai Dairenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dairangers. **RyuuRanger Key (リュウレンジャーキー, RyūRenjā' Kī) **ShishiRanger Key (シシレンジャーキー, ShishiRenjā Kī?) **TenmaRanger Key (テンマレンジャーキー, TenmaRenjā Kī?) **KirinRanger Key (キリンレンジャーキー, KirinRenjā Kī?) **HououRanger Key (ホウオウレンジャーキー, HōōRenjā Kī?) *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Ranger Keys '(忍者戦隊カクレンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Ninja Sentai Kakurenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Kakurangers. **NinjaWhite Key (ニンジャホワイトキー, NinjaHowaito Kī) **NinjaBlue Key (ニンジャブルーキー, NinjaBurū Kī) **NinjaBlack Key (ニンジャブラックキー, Ninja Burakku Kī?) *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger ''Ranger Keys' (超力戦隊オーレンジャーレンジャーキー, Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Ohrangers. **OhGreen Key (オーグリーンキー, ŌGurīn Kī) *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Ranger Keys (激走戦隊カーレンジャーキー, Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Carrangers or be used in GokaiOh to initiate the Gokai Violent Dash Slash ''attack. **Red Racer Key (レッドレーサーキー, ''Reddo Rēsā Kī) **Blue Racer Key (ブルーレーサーキー, Burū Rēsā Kī) **Green Racer Key (グリーンレーサーキー, Gurīn Rēsā Kī) **Yellow Racer Key (イエローレーサーキー, Iero Resa Ki?) **Pink Racer Key (ピンクレーサーキー, Pinku Rēsā Kī) *''Denji Sentai Megaranger ''Ranger Keys (電磁戦隊メガレンジャーレンジャーキー, Denji Sentai Megarenjā Renjā Kī): '''Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Megarangers.' **MegaYellow Key (メガイエローキー, ''MegaIerō Kī) *'''Seijū Sentai Gingaman ''Ranger Keys '(星獣戦隊ギンガマンレンジャーキー, ﻿''Seijū Sentai Gingaman'' Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gingamen. **GingaRed Key (ギンガレッドキー, GingaReddo Kī) **GingaGreen Key (ギンガグリーンキー, GingaGurīn Kī) **GingaBlue Key (ギンガブルーキー, GingaBurū Kī) **GingaYellow Key (ギンガイエローキー, GingaIerō Kī) **GingaPink Key (ギンガピンクキー, Ginga Pinku Kī) *'''Kyūkyū Sentai GoGo-V ''Ranger Keys '(救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブレンジャーキー, Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu﻿﻿ Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the GoGo-V siblings. **GoYellow Key (ゴーイエローキー, GoIero Ki?) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger ''Ranger Keys (未来戦隊タイムレンジャーレンジャーキー, Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā' Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Timerangers.' **TimePink Key (タイムピンクキー, ''TaimuPinku Kī) *'''Hyakujū Sentai Gaoranger ''Ranger Keys' (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャーレンジャーキー, Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gaorangers or summon GaoLion. **GaoRed Key (ガオレッドキー, GaoReddo Kī?) **GaoYellow Key (ガオイエローキー, GaoIero Kī?) **GaoBlue Key (ガオブルーキー, GaoBurū Kī?) **GaoBlack Key (ガオブラックキー, GaoBurakku Kī?) **GaoWhite Key (ガオホワイトキー, GaoHowaito Kī?) *'[[Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger|''Ninpū Sentai Hurricaneger ]]Ranger Keys''' (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャーレンジャーキー, Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Hurricanegers or the Gouraigers or summon FuuraiMaru. **HurricaneRed Key (ハリケンレッドキー, HarikenReddo Kī?) **HurricaneBlue Key (ハリケンブルーキー, HarikenBurū Kī?) **HurricaneYellow Key (ハリケンイエローキー, HarikenIerō Kī?) **KabutoRaiger Key (カブトライジャーキー, KabutoRaijā Kī?) **KuwagaRaiger Key (クワガライジャーキー, KuwagaRaijā Kī?) *'[[Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger|''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger ]]Ranger Keys''' (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャーレンジャーキー, Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā﻿﻿ Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Abarangers. **AbareYellow Key (アバレイエローキー,'' AbareIerō Kī'') **AbareBlack Key (アバレブラックキー, AbareBurakku Kī?) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' Ranger Keys (特捜戦隊デカレンジャーレンジャーキー, Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dekarangers or summon the Patrol Striker. Note: GokaiGreen uses the DekaRed Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **DekaRed Key (デカレッドキー, DekaReddo Kī?) **DekaBlue Key (デカブルーキー, DekaBurū Kī?) **DekaGreen Key (デカグリーンキー, DekaGurīn Kī?) **DekaYellow Key (デカイエローキー, DekaIerō Kī?) **DekaPink Key (デカピンクキー, DekaPinku Kī?) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' Ranger Keys (魔法戦隊マジレンジャーレンジャーキー, Mahō Sentai Majirenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Magirangers or summon Magi Dragon. Note: GokaiPink uses the MagiRed Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **MagiRed Key (マジレッドキー, MajiReddo Kī?) **MagiYellow Key (マジイエローキー, MajiIerō Kī?) **MagiBlue Key (マジブルーキー, MajiBurū Kī?) **MagiPink Key (マジピンクキー, MajiPinku Kī?) **MagiGreen Key (マジグリーンキー, MajiGurīn Kī?) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' Ranger Keys '(轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Gōgō Sentai Bōkenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Boukengers. '''Note: GokaiBlue uses the BoukenRed Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **BoukenRed Key (ボウケンレッドキー, BoukenReddo Ki?) **BoukenBlack Key (ボウケンブラックキー, BōkenBurakku Kī) **BoukenBlue Key (ボウケンブルーキー, BoukenBurū Ki?) **BoukenYellow Key (ボウケンイエローキー, BoukenIero Ki?) **BoukenPink Key (ボウケンピンクキー, BōkenPinku Kī) *''Jūken Sentai Gekiranger ''Ranger Keys (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャーレンジャーキー, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gekirangers or summon the GekiBeasts for the Gokai Great Geki Geki Fist finisher. Note: GokaiYellow uses the GekiRed Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **GekiRed Key (ゲキレッドキー, GekiReddo Kī?) **GekiYellow Key (ゲキイエローキー, GekiIerō Kī?) **GekiBlue Key (ゲキゲキブルーキー, GekiBurū Kī?) **GekiViolet Key (ゲキバイオレットキー, GekiBaioretto Kī?) **GekiChopper Key (ゲキチョッパーキー, GekiChoppā Kī?) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' Ranger Keys (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャーレンジャーキー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Go-ongers. Note: GokaiRed uses the Go-on Red Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **Go-On Red Key (ゴーオンレッドキー, GōonReddo Kī?) **Go-On Blue Key (ゴーオンブルーキー, GōonBurū Kī?) **Go-On Yellow Key (ゴーオンイエローキー, GōonIerō Kī?) **Go-On Green Key (ゴーオングリーンキー, GōonGurīn Kī?) **Go-On Black Key (ゴーオンブラックキー, GōonBurakku Kī?) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Ranger Keys (侍戦隊シンケンジャーレンジャーキー, Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Shinkengers or combine GokaiOh with GaoLion to form ShinkenGokaiOh. **ShinkenRed Key (シンケンレッドキー, ShinkenReddo Kī?) **ShinkenBlue Key (シンケンブルーキー, ShinkenBurū Kī?) **ShinkenPink Key (シンケンピンクキー, ShinkenPinku Kī?) **ShinkenGreen Key (シンケングリーンキー, ShinkenGurīn Kī?) **ShinkenYellow Key (シンケンイエローキー, ShinkenIerō Kī?) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' Ranger Keys '(天装戦隊ゴセイジャーレンジャーキー, ''Tensō Sentai Goseijā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goseigers or summon the Gosei Headders for the Gokai All Headders Great Strike finisher. **GoseiRed Key (ゴセイレッドキー, GoseiReddo Kī?) **GoseiPink Key (ゴセイピンクキー, GoseiPinku Kī) **GoseiBlack Key (ゴセイブラックキー, GoseiBurakku Kī) **GoseiYellow Key (ゴセイイエローキー, GoseiIerō Kī) **GoseiBlue Key (ゴセイブルーキー, GoseiBurū Kī?) Gokai Silver's Ranger Keys :These keys (bar GokaiSilver) were originally found by Basco after Marvelous took the main Ranger Keys. These 15 keys were taken off him when the Gokaigers defeated his Ranger clones. Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), Burai (DragonRanger) and Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire) created the GokaiSilver powers in the afterlife, along with a sixteenth 6th Ranger Key, which they gave to Gai Ikari when he proved himself. The other sixth Ranger keys now belong to Gai. '' : :''Unlike most Ranger Keys, which just announce their team names when in use, the Shurikenger and Gosei Knight keys announce the name of the Ranger themselves, while the Go-on Gold and Go-On Silver Keys announce the name of the Go-On Wings due to different affliations with those members (Gosei Knight was once a Headder, Shurikenger is from a different ninja school than the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers, and the Sutou Siblings were part of a team before the Go-Ongers). *'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, GokaiShirubā Kī): Gai Ikari's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiSilver. *DragonRanger Key (ドラゴンレンジャーキー, DoragonRenjā Kī) *KibaRanger Key (キバレンジャーキー, KibaRenjā Kī) *KingRanger Key (キングレンジャーキー, KinguRenjā Kī) *MegaSilver Key (メガシルバーキー, MegaShirubā Kī) *Black Knight Key''' (黒騎士ヒュウガキー, Kuro Kishi Hyūga Kī): Given to him by Hyuuga himself during the Gokaiger's second fight with Basco after retrieving the Black Knight Key. It holds the Gingamen's Greater Power. *'TimeFire Key' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī) *'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, GaoShirubā Kī) *'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) *'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, AbareKirā Kī) *'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, DekaBureiku Kī) *'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, MajiShain Kī) *'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, BōkenShirubā Kī) *'Go-On Wings Key '(ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu' 'Kī): ''Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose.'' **'Go-On Gold Key '(ゴーオンゴールドキー, GōonGōrudo Kī) **'Go-On Silver Key '(ゴーオンシルバーキー, GōonShirubā Kī) *'ShinkenGold Key '(シンケンゴールドキー, ShinkenGōrudo Kī) *'GoseiKnight Key '(ゴセイナイトキー, GoseiNaito Kī) Basco's Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Keys :After losing his Sixth Ranger keys to the Gokaigers, Basco ta Jolokia revealed that he had keys of Extra Ranger and Bangai Heroes as well. *'VRV Master Key' *'Signalman Key' *'DekaMaster Key ' *'DekaSwan Key' *'MagiMother Key ' *'Wolzard Fire Key ' *'DaiKenjin Zubaan Key ' *'Rio Key ' *'Mele Key ' *'Hime ShinkenRed Key' * Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger